The Domain Name System (DNS) allows systems to connect with each other to communicate by associating domain names with numerical addresses. In some instances, DNS can refer to a global directory of domain names for use as part of the Internet. In other instances, DNS can be used internally by, for example, allowing users to access local resources available to users within the internal network. Examples of local resources include, but are not limited to, computing devices on the local network, mobile devices, printers, servers, storage devices, wireless routers, scanners, database servers, etc.
Due to increases in cyber threats such as, for example, malware, botnets, Denial of Service or Distributed Denial of Service attacks (hereinafter “DoS” referring to either or both), etc., an organization can leverage a DNS firewall to mitigate cyber threats. A DNS firewall is a cloud-based network security and threat intelligence service that can receive and filter outgoing and incoming DNS requests for users of the service and detect and/or mitigate threats.
The DNS firewall can capture global DNS traffic from and to user devices within a customer's internal network by configuring the customer's internal DNS server to forward global DNS traffic to the DNS firewall. However, user devices that are or can be moved outside the customer's internal network (e.g., mobile devices) can lose the protection offered by the DNS firewall.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that provide protection from cyber threats outside of a protected internal network, while still providing full functionality and access to local resources for users.